


Unwanted Emotions

by DayLightDove



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Bakura has human feelings, Denial of Feelings, Drama, He just denies them existing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Bakura sacrificed himself for his host in Battle City. The reason being all too human and familiar that he would deny it every chance he got, try to forget and destroy the unwanted emotion. Why? Because he was just using his host, that's the only reason. Nothing else. (one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first Yugioh story. Just an idea I had. I hope its good.
> 
> I don't own Yugioh obviously.
> 
> You can take the view of this from either the anime or the manga, it doesn't matter since the scenes are relatively the same.
> 
> The idea behind this was that what if Bakura protected Ryou for more then he needed his body? Bakura was created by the merging of Zorc and the Thief King so what if the human feelings Thief King Bakura felt surfaced at some point because if you think of it, Bakura really only harmed those who he either hated or tried to harm Ryou. The evil Zorc part was probably what was the most of what Bakura was made from, explaining the "I'm using the soul's of your friends as payment" thing, but there was still the human aspect that can't be forgotten unless Zorc completely over rules it, like at the end.
> 
> Anyway enough of my blabbing.
> 
> Onto the oneshot!

"AH!" He cried out, falling to his knees as sudden pain shot through his arm and weariness ran through his body. Ryou thought he felt a warm stickiness on his hand that had traveled up to clutch at the source of the pain, but everything was so foggy. "…I-It hurts." He gasped out, not really knowing where he was or if anyone could hear him. "…It hurts."

Voices called out to him and it was the first voice that broke through the painful fog. He let his glassy eyes look up, taking in the form of the King of Games standing before him with a large dragon like creature behind him. Opening his mouth, he called out with confusion and pain lacing every word he spoke, "Y-Yugi! Where am I?" He let his eyes look around hoping for some form of memory but there was nothing. "Why am I here?" The pain made itself known again and he finally looked down at the blood soaked bandage. "W-Why do I have this wound?!"

He couldn't focus anymore, he just wanted to know what was happening, _why_ this was happening. He could hear the others talking, calling out, but he just wanted help.

"…It hurts…Yugi!" He called out to the one who was the closest it seemed.

Behind him, unseen and unheard by anyone but each other, the spirits of the two who controlled the tormented boy stood, watching as things played out. Bakura watched was the Pharaoh tried to reach his host, and couldn't help but smirk as the referee kept him there with the rules. The Pharaoh's pride kept him in place and Bakura could have laughed at the conflict in the other's face if a small, pitiful cry for the other's name hadn't caught his attention.

He looked down at his shivering host who tried to grasp reality but struggled because of the immense pain in his arm. He wasn't surprised his landlord didn't recall the last time he had been in control since it had been after he inflicted the stab wound on the boy, who had most likely been in shock and was quick to be unconscious afterwards. Now, the landlord had been thrust out of the darkness he was kept in and into a sudden duel with a sever wound.

He glanced at the other spirit that had taken residence within his host before speaking. "So I see, Marik, you've tied Yugi's hands now." As he spoke, he couldn't help but watch as his host suffered beneath him.

"As per our agreement." Marik's voice came, but the wording and the smugness made his scowl. He kept his gaze on his host, but the longer his gaze remained the same feeling that had risen to make his scowl at Marik's words continued to grow in his chest. The sight reminded him of something long ago, the sight of someone innocent being forced into unimaginable pain for the sake of evil deeds winning. It reminded him of a time he was all too human; a time that had branded him, made him who he was all at the pain of thousands so that someone would have power.

The feeling made him feel… _bad_ for the host, but why? He's used him plenty of times, even harmed the body as well if the scars upon the boy's chest and hand were any indication of this. Was it the fact that, his life was possibly on the line if the Pharaoh didn't let go of his pride for _once_?

"I'm impressed, Marik. You're dirty tricks surpass even my Occult Deck." He never turned to look at the one he had spoken to, his eyes never leaving his host but he could hear Marik's smirk at his words, and that made rage bubble inside of him. He couldn't allow this. He wasn't going to risk his stupid, naïve, _innocent_ host's life so that this Egyptian could get his revenge.

It was true, he hurt his host and that was something he wouldn't deny. However, killing his landlord wasn't allowed, not if he had anything to say.

With a smirk, rather forced if he thought about it later, he spoke. "But still…" He channeled what power he could to overpower the rod's power. "Even I have ways I like to win and ways I hate to win!"

It was mostly true, but he wished he could have said it was completely true. The idea of his host being used as a sacrifice by someone else was something he didn't really approve of. If it was himself, possibly but this damn human feeling kept such an idea come to light.

"Stay out of this Marik!" He shouted, hearing the other's gasp as he overpowered the rod. With a growl, he shoved his landlord's soul aside, the other seemingly not even noticing as the pain vanished from his consciousness as the other was locked within his soul room once more.

He smirked as the Pharaoh gasped at the sight of him back in control and called out to him. "Yugi! I'll humbly admit defeat this time!" For now, but that would change. "So, attack me!"

He watched the other's eyes widen in shock as he replied. "What?!"

Bakura chuckled at the other. "What? You're little friend Bakura won't die so don't worry." He chuckled again at the confusion and elaborated, deciding to mess with the other a little because that was the _only_ way he could explain his words. "This host is very important to be, I can't allow him to be killed off."

Right the host was important but it wasn't because he cared, it couldn't be. No, he was important because without the host there was a risk that he wouldn't be able to return to the body. At least if he died, he could always return to his host, seeing as he couldn't be defeated by a simple attack from a god. No, if he died he can return to the host, but if the host died he may not be able to have a body to come back to.

That was the only reason the landlord was important. He wasn't doing this because he cared or felt sorry for the mortal, such human feelings.

"So come at me, Yugi!"

And he did. Bakura knew the Pharaoh wouldn't have backed down, no matter how long the Pharaoh hesitated. Why? Because the bastard only cared about himself, he didn't care for the lives of others if it came in the way of his victory and Bakura would be damned if he let him take away an important life from him again, again not because he cared, only because he needed the boy. Bakura growled, as he denied these human feelings the said he cared for him because he didn't! He just needed to use the boy for his revenge and he couldn't do that if the boy was dead.

So as the blinding attack from the god struck his body, he laughed. He laughed because he the Pharaoh was attacking him once more in an attempt to defeat him. But it would fail. He would return to his host and he would get revenge on the Pharaoh. He would claim the powers of darkness and bury the Pharaoh in it.

He continued to laugh as his mind faded from the body of his host, even as the ring's strap seemed to tear and rip. He would be back, nothing could stop him.

As the ring was about to fall from his landlord's neck, he thought a confused voice rang in his ears that made a human feeling spike in his chest.

"…B-Bakur…a?" He snarled at the voice.

And he'd be damned if he came back with such human emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> SO that was that, my first Yugioh one-shot. I do feel bad for Bakura, not Zorc, because he did see his whole family murdered and turned into gold just so that the Pharaoh and Priests would have power to keep peace. Yeah, kinda gives his anger reason. Not only that but then to be possessed by an evil spirit who wants to kill the Pharaoh and plunge the world into darkness. Honestly its sad.
> 
> Anywho feel free to comment or anything else.
> 
> Until whatever I do next! :D


End file.
